Pepeljuga (lik)
Pepeljuga (eng. Cinderella) je protagonistica Disneyjevog istoimenog animiranog dugometražnog filma iz 1950. godine. Nakon smrti njezina oca, Pepeljuga je bila prisiljena raditi kao kućna pomoćnica za svoju zlu maćehu, gospođu Tremaine. Usprkos okrutnosti njezinih ljubomornih polusestara i maćehe, Pepeljuga je ostala ljubazna i draga. Njezina vjera i vječni optimizam očitovali su se u Dobroj vili, čija je čarolija poslužila kao katalizator uspona Pepeljuge od sluge do princeze. Pepeljuga je druga službena Disneyjeva princeza koju prethodi Snjeguljica. Pozadina Pepeljuga je rođena u bogatoj obitelji. Njezini roditelji su prema njoj postupali s velikom ljubavlju. Obitelj je živjela u francuskom dvorcu, odmah iza malog, ali moćnog kraljevstva. Negdje tijekom Pepeljugina djetinjstva, njezina majka je tragično preminula, a kao rezultat vjerovanja da je njegova kći u svom životu trebala majčinu figuru, Pepeljugin otac se ponovno oženio ženom po imenu Lady Tremaine, koja je imala dvije kćeri - Anastaziju i Drizelu, obje otprilike Pepeljugine dobi. Nakon smrti svog oca, Pepeljuga je bila pod kontrolom Lady Tremaine, koja je napokon pokazala svoje pravo lice hladokrvne i okrutne žene. Njezina je sebičnost i ispraznost uništila obiteljsko bogatstvo i ostavila nekad prelijepi zamak u lošem stanju. I dok je svoje kćeri razmazila i pružala im sve što žele, Pepeljugu je odgajala u ropstvu. To je bilo posljedica toga što je bila bolesno ljubomorna na prirodnu ljepotu i šarm mlade djevojke - ono što je njoj i njezinim kćerima nedostajalo. To je trajalo dugi niz godina, ali Pepeljugina osobnost i dalje je bila slatka, ponizna i ljubazna. Službeni opis "Pepeljuga je ljubazna prema svima, posebno prema svojim prijateljima miševima, Žaku i Gasu. Ona vjeruje da će se, ako nastavite vjerovati, vaša želja ostvariti. Uz pomoć svoje Dobre vile, dobiva priliku živjeti svoje snove." Razvoj Disneyjeva verzija Pepeljuge temeljila se na protagonistici francuske verzije priče Charlesa Perraulta, "Pepeljuga", napisane 1698. godine. Pepeljugu su animirali Marc Davis i Eric Larson, ali dvojica animatora nisu imala istu percepciju lika, naglašavajući eleganciju Davisa i Larsonovog opredjeljenja za jednostavnost. To je rezultiralo time da je Pepeljuga složeniji lik od svoje prethodnice Snjeguljice, zbog svoje dualnosti. Kao što je to slučaj s drugim Disneyevim filmovima, Walt Disney angažirao je glumicu Helene Stanley da izvede Pepeljugu uživo. Kasnije je od nje zatraženo da učini istu vrstu djela za likove Aurore iz Trnoružice i Anite Radcliffe iz 101 dalmatinca. Izjava Christophera Fincha, autor knjige ' '"The Art of Walt Disney" "Disney je inzistirao da se sve scene s ljudskim likovima najprije moraju snimiti u akciji uživo kako bi se utvrdilo da će funkcionirati prije nego što se skupi posao animacije dopusti. Animatorima se nije dopao takav način rada, smatrali su da je to ometalo njihovu sposobnost stvaranja lika. Animatori su shvatili potrebu za takvim pristupom i sa retrospektivom su priznali da je Disney s mnogo suptilnosti upravljao stvarima." Glas Oko 400 ljudi bilo je na audiciji za ulogu Pepeljuge. Walt Disney od svih njih odabrao je Ilene Woods, koja je u to vrijeme radila na radiju i nije znala ništa o audiciji. Jednog dana, kolege Mack David i Jerry Livingston zamolili su je da otpjeva Pepeljuginu pjesmu, i ona je pristala. Potom su je, bez riječi prijatelji odbacili do Disneyjevog studija. Nakon što je poslušao materijal, Walt Disney odmah je odlučio da je pronašao glas s kojim će govoriti i pjevati njegov glavni lik, te je kontaktirao Ilene. U hrvatskoj sinkronizaciji Pepeljugi glas posuđuje Jasna Palić Picukarić, a pjevačke dionice otpjevala je Mima Karaula. Osobnost Unatoč tome što je odrasla u toksičnosti i emocionalnom zlostavljanju, Pepeljuga je postala neovisna i snažna, ali također srdačna i samoljubiva za razliku od svoje okrutne nove obitelji. Nije dopuštala da je gorčina koja ju okružuje pretvori u okrutnu osobu kao što su njezine zle polusestre i maćeha. Pokušava izvući ono najbolje iz svoje nesreće tako što vjeruje u ljepšu i bolju budućnost držeći se zaokupljena nametnutim kućanskim poslovima i prijateljskim vezama izgrađenim s njenim kućnim ljubimcima, i desecima miševa koji su se tijekom godina našli u mišolovki gospođe Tremaine. U znak zahvalnosti što ih je Pepeljuga spasila postaju njezini vjerni suputnici koji joj pružaju društvo i pomoć kada god se dogodi nešto loše. Posvećenost miševima u konačnici će igrati presudnu ulogu u tome da mlada žena pobjegne iz svog nasilnog kućanstva. Pepeljugina ljubaznost prema drugima, usprkos njezinoj situaciji, će na kraju dovesti do njezinog ustanka. Kao što se pretpostavlja, Pepeljugin je glavni cilj u životu bio pobjeći od zle obitelji. Međutim, kako je bila pod nadzorom Lady Tremaine od djetinjstva, otkako joj je otac preminuo kad je bila mala, takav se podvig pokazao teškim jer su emocionalna zlostavljanja i manipulacije bile duboko usađene u Pepeljuginoj glavi već mnogo godina. Zbog toga kada bi se god suočila sa gnjevom gospođe Tremaine, pokušavala bi izbjeći bilo kakav oblik sukoba s njom. Pepeljuga je također duhovita i sarkastična, barem kad je sama, a u tim bi trenucima često zbijala šale na račun njezine lijene zle obitelji, nedostatkom talenta polusestara i pretjeranom ovisnošću o njoj. Također se ne boji založiti se za sebe kad osjeća da je u pravu - ili barem pokušava to učiniti, i iako se trudi obuzdati svoju optimističnu auru, često pokaže i svoju frustriranost. To se vidi kroz njezine interakcije s mačkom Lady Tremaine, Luciferom, kojeg ona sarkastično naziva "Vaše Veličanstvo", i otvoreno se zgraža zbog njegovog okrutnog ponašanja, koje je odraz njezine okrutne maćehe. Njezin je svakodnevni cilj maksimalno iskoristiti svoju situaciju, ali nikada ne ispoljava svoje prave osjećaje na nezdrav način; umjesto toga, mudro ih drži pod kontrolom, a pritom također ima na umu da budućnost ima svjetlija iskustva. Pokazuje se da i ona ima određeni stupanj zdravog razuma, nakon što su Drizela i Anastazija potrčale prema Lady Tremaine u strahu o tome kako je Pepeljuga navodno stavila miša u njihov čajnik, Pepeljuga je, slušajući sve to, odmah zaključila da je Lucifer taj koji je bio odgovoran i prisilila ga da otkrije Gasa, omogućujući Gasu brzi bijeg. U filmu "Pepeljuga lll: Put u prošlost" Pepeljugina marljiva etika, optimizam i posvećenost stavljaju se na kušnju kada se osvetoljubiva, a sada i čarobna Lady Termaine vrati u njezin život i pokuša joj oduzeti sreću. Pepeljuga je ponovno prisiljena boriti se za svoju sreću. Tijekom tih događaja, Pepeljuga se pokazuje lukavom, taktičnom, upornom i žestokom suparnicom onima koji je tlače. Bez čarolije, prisiljena je oslanjati se samo na svoju inteligenciju i neustrašivost. Pepeljuga je sposobna pobijediti maćehu, popraviti odnos s Anastazijom i zadržati svoj zasluženi životni put sreće, dokazujući i svoju neovisnost i snažnu volju. Fizički izgled Pepeljuga je vrlo lijepa žena prosječne visine i vitke građe s nježno oblikovanim, ljubaznim licem. Ima figuru pješčanog sata. Koža joj je svijetla i savršena, usne su ružičaste, a oči plave. Ima plavu kosu srednje duljine sa šiškama. U svom prvobitnom izgledu prije nego što se presvukla u odjeću sluškinje, nosi svijetloplavu noćnu haljinu s dugim rukavima ukrašenu plavom vrpcom i crnim baletnim cipelicama. Njezina plava kosa vezana je u dvije niske pletenice prije nego što je uklonila plave vrpce sa svake strane kako bi ih olabavila. U većini njezinih pojavljivanja viđena je u odjeći sluškinje koja se sastojala od tamno smeđe majice sa svijetloplavim dugim rukavima, smeđe suknje do koljena te parom baletnih cipelica. Kosa joj je bila lagano zavezana u konjski rep s plavom vrpcom. Tijekom nekih zadataka nosi i bijelu pregaču. Pri kraju filma rukavi njezine odjeće za sluškinju promijenili su se iz akvamarin plave u cijan, a kosa joj više nije u niskom konjskom repu nego opuštena. U njezinim kasnijim pojavljivanjima u oba nastavka rukavi odjeće su blijedo plavi, a kosa ostaje opuštena. Isprva je za bal odjenula lepršavu ružičasto-bijelu haljinu s ružičastim vrpcama ukrašenu biserima. Tu haljinu poderale su njezine zle polusestre. Njezina druga i najčešće viđena haljina je blještava srebrnasto-plava haljina s niskim izrezom dekoltea, zatvorenim rukavima, večernjim rukavicama, i staklenim cipelicama prekrivenim blistavim srcima. Kosa joj je upletena u varijantu tzv. "Banana punđe" (French twist) upotpunjenu srebrnom trakom koja se nalazi iznad nje, a nosi i dijamantne naušnice. Također nosi jednostavan crni choker oko vrata. Na svome vjenčanju nosi prekrasnu bijelu haljinu te bijele visoke potpetice. Haljina ima duge trokutaste rukave, s bijelom vrpcom oko vrata. Frizura joj je u punđi i nosi bijelu tijaru. U filmu "Pepeljuga II: Snovi se ostvaruju" nosila je ružičasto-bijelu verziju svoje originalne haljine. Dok se pripremala za banket, haljina koju je morala nositi bila je ružičasta, svečana i prilično pufasta haljina, s razrađenom frizurom s puno ružičastih mašnica. Haljina koju nosi na kraljevskom balu kojeg priređuje je morsko zelena, poput originalne, ali s korzetom pričvršćenim na ravnu trokutastu košulju i šiljasto bijelu košulju. Ima jednostavan crni choker s kojeg vise smaragdi. Nosi morsko zelenu verziju izvorne trake za glavu i večernje rukavice. Također nosi i originalnu "Banana punđu" (French twist). U "Aim to Please" i "Tail Tail" nosi plavo-bijelu verziju svoje odjeće za sluškinje. Tijekom zabave u "Tail Tail", nosila je žutu balsku haljinu s originalnom "Banana punđa" (French twist) frizurom. U "Uncommon Romance" ima istu odjeću sluškinje i balsku haljinu kao iz originalnog filma. U filmu "Pepeljuga lll: Put u prošlost" Pepeljuga je nosila dvije vjenčanice, zajedno s odjećom sluškinje. Ima i dva normalna odijela na početku filma. U svom prvom pojavljivanju prije nego što je Lady Tremaine promijenila vrijeme pomoću vilinog čarobnog štapića, Pepeljuga je viđena u svom uobičajenom odijelu sličnom onom svog supruga princa Šarmera; svijetlo smeđi svečani prsluk s blijedožutom košuljom s dugim rukavima s ovratnikom, dugom suknjom u krem boji i smeđim potpeticama. Kosa je tijekom nošenja ove odjeće opuštena. Na kraju filma, njena druga haljina je bijela složena vjenčanica s dugim rukavima. Također nosi dijamantnu tijaru, zajedno s dugim blještavim vjenčanim velom i bijelim potpeticama. Rub haljine od njezine vjenčanice ima dijamantski dizajn. Moći i sposobnosti Empatija i komunikacija sa životinjama: Pepeljuga ima poseban talent za suosjećanje sa životinjama, za percepciju onoga što govore i s njima komunicira. Pojavljivanja Pepeljuga Pepeljuga je kći udovca aristokrata koji joj je pružio svaki luksuz i udobnost. Njezin se otac, vjerujući da joj je potrebna majčina ljubav, oženio Lady Tremaine koja ima dvije kćeri Pepeljuginih godina: Anastaziju i Drizelu. Međutim, nakon smrti Pepeljugina oca, gospođa Tremaine otkriva da je pasivno-agresivni tiranin, ljubomoran na Pepeljuginu ljepotu. Ona, njezine kćeri i njihova kućna mačka Lucifer zlostavljaju Pepeljugu, što ju je na kraju prisililo da postane kućna pomoćnica u svom domu. Njeni jedini prijatelji oko dvorca su miševi (posebno Žak i Gas), ptice, pas Bruno i konj Major. Jednog dana Pepeljuga dobije pozivnicu za kraljevski bal u kraljevskom dvorcu. Odmah ga isporučuje maćehi, koja joj kaže da može ići ― pod uvjetom da završi sve svoje zadatke i bude u mogućnosti naći nešto prikladno za odjenuti. Nakon što se zahvalila maćehi, vraća se u svoju sobu, gdje pokazuje miševima i pticama haljinu koja je pripadala njenoj pokojnoj majci. Od tog trenutka započelo je njezino najčarobnije iskustvo od svih. Baš kada je naumila krenuti sa prepravljanjem haljine, zovu je njezine nestrpljive polusestre. Miševi se sažale nad Pepeljugom i odluče prepraviti haljinu umjesto nje. Žak i Gas pronalaze komad tkanine kojeg Anastazija više ne želi, kao i bisere koje je Drizela bacila i odnose ih mišicama kako bi uredile haljinu Kasnije te noći, Pepeljuga kroz veliki prozor vidi kočiju ispred zamka. Odlazi obavijestiti maćehu da je stigla kočija koja će ih odvesti na bal. Kad Lady Tremaine primijeti da se Pepeljuga još nije odjenula za događaj, Pepeljuga odgovara da ne ide, na što Lady Tremaine ističe da će biti još prilika kada će moći prisustvovati balu, pritom se zlobno smješka jer Pepeljuga ne može ići. Pepeljuga se vraća u svoju sobu i gleda kroz prozor dvorca pitajući se kakav će biti kraljevski bal. Upravo tada, njezini prijatelji ptice i miševi otkrivaju iznenađenje: prepravili su njezinu haljinu. Zahvaljuje im što su pokazali koliko se brinu za nju, presvukla se u haljinu i pojurila dolje kako bi se pridružila svojoj maćehi i polusestrama. Međutim, kad ugleda Pepeljugu, Lady Tremaine pohvali njezinu haljinu i istakne Drizeline bisere. Sestre se tada razljute i s bijesom rastrgaju Pepeljuginu haljnu dok ih Lady Tremaine ne zaustavlja i samo ih pozove da uđu u kočiju. Pepeljuga ostaje stajati u poderanoj haljini dok joj maćeha želi laku noć prije nego što sa polusestrama ode na bal. Nakon niza godina zlostavljanja Pepeljuga više ne može podnijeti takvo ponašanje svoje obitelji te pukne, otrči u vrt, baci se na klupu i počne plakati, dok je miševi i konj Major tužno gledaju. Pepeljuga misli kako više ne može kroz nadu i optimizam trpiti zlostavljanje svoje nove obitelji. Ubrzo nakon toga, čarobna Dobra vila pojavljuje se na klupi kako bi utješila Pepeljugu. Dobra vila tada inzistira na tome da Pepeljuga prisustvuje balu i demonstrira svoje čarobne sposobnosti dok pretvara bundevu u kočiju, miševe u konje, Majora u kočijaša, a Bruna u kraljevskog pomoćnika, prije nego što je pretvorila Pepeljuginu poderanu haljinu u prekrasnu i blistavu balsku haljinu u kompletu sa staklenim cipelicama. Dobra vila upozorava Pepeljugu da će sva čarolija nestati onog trena kada sat otkuca ponoć. Pepeljuga joj zahvaljuje, ulazi u kočiju i kreće na bal. Pepeljuga stiže u dvorac dok bal još traje. Penje se na kat u balsku dvoranu gdje odmah privuče pažnju Princa Šarmera koji je očaran njezinim blještavim izgledom i prilazi joj. On je prati do sredine plesne dvorane, te započinju plesati valcer. Nakon plesa njih dvoje odlaze u romantičnu šetnju parkom što će skoro rezultirati poljupcem, no baš u tom trenu, sat otkuca da će uskoro ponoć i upozorava Pepeljugu da je vrijeme za odlazak, Pepeljuga odmah pobjegne shvativši da će čarolija Dobre vile uskoro završiti. Dok trči niz stepenice, slučajno izgubi jednu od svoje dvije staklene cipelice; ipak uskoči u kočiju i napušta dvorac. Kada sat otkuca 12, sva čarolija nestaje i sve se vraća na staro. Žak i Gas primjete da je na njezinoj nozi ostala jedna staklena cipelica, jedini predmet koji je ostao od Viline čarolije. Pepeljuga skine cipelicu i zahvaljuje svojim prijateljima i svojoj Dobroj vili na svemu. U međuvremenu, u dvorcu, kralj je naredio vojvodi da pretraži cijelo kraljevstvo i nađe djevojku kojoj pristaje cipelica. Za to vrijeme u Pepeljuginu dvorcu, ona nastavlja sa obavljanjem svojih dužnosti. Dok se penje uz stepenice noseći doručak za Anastaziju i Drizelu čuje gospođu Tremaine kako priča o vojvodinoj potrazi za djevojkom koja je sinoć izgubila cipelicu na balu i u koju je princ ludo zaljubljen, zbog čega Pepeljuga shvati da je zgodni muškarac s kojim je plesala zapravo Princ Šarmer. Nakon tog saznanja ispadne joj pladanj s doručkom što jako razljuti gospođu Tremaine. Dok se pokorava maćehi i čisti nastali nered, čuje Trmaine kako govori kćerima da djevojka koja može obuti cipelicu odmah postaje prinčeva nevjesta.Kategorija:Likovi Kategorija:Članovi Disney Princeza™ Kategorija:Princeze